Scarlet Police State
The Scarlet Police State, abbreviated SPS, was a empire located on the northern coast of Lacerta's Berco Yok region in Eastern Golden Rainbow that existed between 2721 and 3003 with Zarathustra as its capital. Scarlet had its roots in the Basilka's Elections of 2721, which Scarlet became president of the republic. The Nationalist Party, led by Scarlet, established the Clockwork Republic, beginning to expand the limits of the country to the east. The Army entered several territories of the former Clockwork Republic. In 2744, the Scarletians Army were victorious, forming the Scarlet Police State with the unification of the Clockwork, Saint Veronika, Rust Bastion, Rust Harbor, Scarlet Tobacco and Scarlet Desert republics. In the late 2980s, the last Scarlet leader, sought to reform the Union and move it in the direction of social democracy, introducing the policies of publicity and restructuring in an attempt to end the period of economic stagnation and democratize the government. However, this led to the rise of strong nationalist and separatist movements. Central authorities initiated a referendum. On 31 December 1991, the leader of Scarlet resigned and the remaining six constituent republics emerged from the dissolution of the Scarlet State as independent post-Scarlet states. Today, Yokistan Republic try to be recognized as the successor of Scarlet's rights and obligations. History and Geography Empire * Capital: Scarlet Litheleaf formerly Clockwork Republic and The Independent State of Basilka * SW Border: SGR 001 former Rust Bastion * Interior: SGR 002 former Saint Veronika * Interior: SGR 003 former Rust Harbor * E Border: SGR 004 * SE Border: SGR 005 * Enterprise: Thus Spoke Scarlet Drive to the East (Dec 2009 - March 2010) Undergoing deep economic depression and civil unrest, democratic elections began with the rise of Scarlet, the Nationalist Party candidate in the 2721 elections. Basing his platform on militarization and low taxes, Scarlet won the election with 57% of the vote. In comparison, the Socialist candidate achieved only 29% and the Conservative candidate took around 11%. April 2721 saw the swearing in of Mr. Scarlet as President of the The Independent State of Basilka. Immediately, Scarlet announced the reformation of the country under the title of the Clockwork Republic in honor of the factory workers, laborers, and machinists that had voted Scarlet into power. By June 2721, an invasion of the neighboring country was launched, saying "Too long, far too long has our great nation been subjected to mediocrity, to debasement, to poverty at the hands of unscrupulous enterprises and vainglorious empires. Now is our time. With our great drive to the east, we will lead our nation down the road to greatness, the road to glory, the road to empire!" With these words, the ill-armed military prepared its long range divisions. With no air force, offense anti-air was used to destroy enemy air defense and heavy artillery and tanks pounded the cities. Within days, the country fell. In honor of this momentous victory, the newly captured territory was renamed Saint Veronika in honor of the patron saint of the new Clockwork Republic. By September 2721, Scarlet had again set his eyes on further territorial gains. With the purchase of fighter planes and attack drones, his intentions for another invasion became clear. Alarmed at the speed of the militarization and concerned that the nation was betraying its democratic principles, the Socialists and Conservatives united in opposition to Scarlet and the National Party. Unable to secure a majority vote, they were unable to do more than stall the invasion. In October 2721, Clockwork fighters and drones launched surgical strikes against the country's air defense. Artillery and tanks shelled the cities and factories. Inevitably, the country fell and was renamed Rust Bastion mocking the statement by the leading Conservative critic: "The Basilka (I shall never refer to us as 'Clockwork') people still cannot afford to feed themselves. The economic downturn has only slowed, and we are building up a military we cannot afford to maintain. What do we plan to do with these conquests? Will we simply create a bastion of rust? An unmanned, unmaintained derelict of wishful thinking and false ambition?" While these conquests proved useful in building the morale of the Clockwork people, economic depression forced the temporary deactivation of the Clockwork military. In an effort to pull the newly established empire out of depression, Scarlet instituted widespread corporate tax cuts and began a vast public works program. Politically, the nation was unified internally and withdrew from world affairs for a short time. Economic recovery was initially slow, but increased exponentially as the months went by. In only three years, the economic situation of the country had vastly improved. Health, education, transportation, and social security indexes all grew to levels nearly 50% higher than what they had been previously all throughout the empire. Scarlet created the Clockwork Entente to gain new friends and allies on the world scene. Popular sentiment within the empire was at an all-time high. In September 2435, Scarlet resumed the 'drive to the east' in an effort to expand the empire further. This time, there was little internal opposition. Precision bombers were purchased to add more firepower as the offensive arsenals were reactivated. Tanks and artillery rumbled across the countryside as Clockwork fighters and bombers darkened the skies. The war ended quickly, and the country was renamed Rust Harbor. With this conquest, Scarlet began focusing more intently on improving the internal economy and promoting economic growth in an effort to achieve Level 6. Only after this occurred, would any further military expansion be considered. The election of January 2727 came around and Scarlet was overwhelmingly re-elected to a second term with 85% of the vote. However, the president was only allowed to serve two six-year terms. After 2730, Scarlet began to contemplating the institution of martial law as a means to preserve his presidency over the Clockwork empire. In 2732, martial law was, in fact, instituted. While criticism abounded from socialists and conservatives alike, the factory workers and others that had given Scarlet and the nationalists a huge victory 6 years before celebrated this new development. One radio host hailed, "It's about time someone in charge showed the tenacity and stubbornness to stand up in opposition to the ineffective and slow democratic system." Level 6 was achieved in August 2743. The drive to the east was once more continued. Elite special forces units were dropped in the two eastern countries bordering the Clockwork empire as fighter planes and cruise missile batteries knocked out the air defense and hit major population centers. Scarlet Desert was captured in October 2743 and Scarlet Tobacco was captured in January 2744. With the capture of these two countries, Scarlet consolidated the empire as the Scarlet Police State and announced: "We have created something wonderful: a new state, a new nation, a new people, a new identity. No longer will we be ignored. No longer will we be laughed at. The road to empire and the drive to the east are finished. Now, we must work on fashioning this new nation into a superpower! The road is long and difficult, but we were the industrious workers of the old independent state of Basilka; we grew up as the citizens of a Clockwork empire. Now, this new empire: founded upon the white purity of Saint Veronika and the scarlet wounds of our enemies will stand strong! Eternity lies before us, who among you will refuse to take it?" Government and Internal Full, Official Name: Scarlet Corporate Police State Government Type: Single-Party Democracy Official Political Party: Nationalist Party Unofficial Political Parties: Conservative Party, Socialist Party, Independent Party, Green Party Tax Rate: 10% Foreign Relations Economy Military Category:Golden Rainbow Category:Defunct Country